Moon and Sun
by Mehri Garmadon
Summary: Luna and Mehri are NOT your normal twins. For one thing, they are the wielders of some of the most dangerous weapons in all of Ninjago. Rated T just in case. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Mehri wielded the sun staff defensively. Of all the times to disappear, why now? Luna had been gone for almost an hour, leaving Mehri to fend against this Constrictai herself. She took a swing at it, but missed, giving the serpentine the upper hand. She stumbled backwards as the snake tried to grab her. She scanned the deserted streets around her. _Think, think, think!_

The snake tried to grab her again and Mehri shot at it, but her aim was way off. She decided the best move would be to flee. So, she spun around and ran towards an abandoned building, hoping to find someplace to hide. Inside was an empty room, with no furnishings or hiding places. She groaned, knowing this was the end. Two arms wrapped around her, squishing her against a scaly body. Her sun staff was wretched from her hands and she was dragged out of the building, towards two boys. They laughed as they saw her struggles.

"Why try, Mehri? You know we've already won!" The boy on the left with raggedy cut black hair and night blue eyes laughed.

"Yes," his dark brown haired and brown eyed brother agreed. "You can't do anything to stop us."

Mehri didn't respond. She was too smart to listen to them. They haven't won yet and never would. Not as long as she and Luna were around. But of course, Luna was not around, as she had mysteriously disappeared on her quest to find shelter. Had she found shelter and left Mehri alone on the abandoned streets of Ouroboros? Mehri shook the horrid thought from her head. Her twin would never do that!

The brown haired boy grabbed Mehri's chin and pulled her face towards his. "Where's your identical twin, Sunshine? Cowering in a corner while you're being held captive?" Mehri just glared at him with her hazel eyes. "What are you? Mute?" He asked, then slammed his fist down on the throne he was sitting on. "I demand an answer!"

Suddenly, a blast of energy hit him in the chest, sending the boy ricocheting backwards. "Was that answer enough?" Mehri looked up and a smile escaped her lips. Luna had arrived.

The blonde haired girl floated above their heads, smirking. She grasped her moon staff defensively. She looked at the brown haired boy whom she had shot across the room. He was now unconscious. She looked at his brother and spoke. "It's been a while, Blake. I already took out Aaron, do I need to take you out too?" Her green eyes glared at Blake's night blue ones. The boy said nothing, so Luna raised her staff and shot more moon energy.

But at the same time, Blake raised his hands and shot dark beams to counter her. The two blasts of energy hit and exploded in the center of the room, sending everyone hurtling backwards. The Constrictai that had been holding Mehri let go of Mehri and her sun staff as it hit the back wall. Mehri grabbed her staff back and joined Luna in the air.

"Let's get out of here, before they recover!" Mehri urged, pulling her shoot-first-ask-questions-later sister away from the scene. "Did you find shelter?"

Luna nodded her head as the twins flew away from the city of Ouroboros. "In Ignacia there's an abandoned blacksmith's shop. We could bunk there for a bit."

"Sounds like a plan," Mehri agreed, and they girls flew off.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like it so far? Mehri and Luna are not your average girls! Mehri is based off me, Luna is based off NancyDrewified, Blake is based off my friend Samuel and Aaron is based off my friend Zachary. <strong>

**I do not own Ninjago, but that would be cool if I did.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." Luna groaned and threw a pillow at her sister's face. She was not ready to wake up. She rolled over and finally sat up. Rubbing sleep from her eyes, she looked at her surroundings. Mehri was sitting beside her, looking happy. They were in the empty beds of the blacksmiths shop, Four Weapons. It was dusty and filled with cobwebs, so the twins made the assumption that it had been without life for a long time.

Luna looked at her sister, who was looking extra happy. Luna couldn't help but scowl. "What's so great, Sunnyface?"

"We are finally safe!" Mehri exclaimed, happily hopping up and down.

"You're acting like you're on a sugar high," Luna snapped, stretching her sore muscles. "And we're never safe. Ever." Mehri's smile diminished and Luna continued. "As long as Blake and Aaron are alive, we won't be safe. We might've got a lucky break, but I'd hardly call that 'safe.'"

"Pessimistic much?" Mehri grumbled, looking at her feet. Luna stood up and walked around to examine the shop some more. Then she heard voices. Quietly, she peeked around the corner. Her eyes widened and she pulled out her staff. Mehri noticed and asked in a hushed tone, "What is it, Luna?" Luna pointed around the corner and held up three fingers. Mehri didn't quite understand, but knew her sister didn't freak out on just anything. Pulling out her own staff, she crept towards Luna. Peering around the corner, she could see three people. A girl in a red dress, a red ninja and a blue ninja.

The girl in red was walking inside, saying, "I can't believe we've neglected the shop for this long! We should at least sell it." Then she turned the corner, saw Mehri and Luna, nd let out a scream. The two ninjas were immediately at her side, obviously worried for her safety. Seeing two thirteen year old girls made them let their guards down.

Luna raised her staff, threateningly. The ninja in red laughed. "Do you see that? That kid's threatening us with a stick!" He and the blue ninja laughed.

Then Luna floated above the ground. "This is the Moon Staff! It holds immense power, too much for you to handle!"

"Kai? Jay?" The girl in red asked, pulling out a curved blade. The boys looked over and their laughter ceased. The blue ninja pulled out golden nunchucks and the red pulled out a golden sword. They were battle ready.

"Wait!" Mehri squeaked, holding up her arm. "We didn't mean to intrude!" But nobody paid her any attention.

Luna smirked at the boys and let out a blast from her staff. It caught the boys off guard, and yet they still managed to dodge. The blue one shot a blast of lightning from his nunchucks, hitting Luna square on. She fell from the air, dropping her staff and landing on her arm in a funny position.

Mehri looked at the ninja, obviously frightened. The ninja in red used his sword to shoot fire at her. Mehri hit the floor with a thud, her consciousness leaving her almost immediately.

* * *

><p><strong>Why didn't they listen to Mehri? Do you like it so far? FollowFav/Review. No flames, but constructive criticism is welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Think they're safe?"

"What do you think they were doing?"

"Are they aliens?! . . . What? Don't look at me like that!"

"Shh! They're waking up!"

Luna lifted her tired head to look at their surroundings. They seemed to be in a sort of control room with people crowding around them. Five ninjas, red, blue, black, white, and green, a girl in a red dress, and an old guy with a long beard. What was this, some sort of joke?

She instinctively reached from her staff, but found it was currently held by the ninja in green, who was trying to figure out how it worked. She knew he never would. Instead, she pulled her braided blonde hair over her shoulder and touched the moon charm on her hair tie. Mehri slapped her hand and gave her a 'let's at least listen to what they have to say' look. Luna sighed and tried to sit up, but crumpled back down. She glanced at her left arm. It looked broken. Fantastic. "Who are you? Where are we? What do you want with us?" She asked, addressing anyone who was willing to answer.

"Whoa, one at a time, kid!" The ninja in black said, chuckling a bit. Luna just glared at him. He continued. "We're the ninja! You're on the Destiny's Bounty, our ship."

"The ninja?!" Mehri breathed, excitedly. "I'm your biggest fan!" Luna smacked her sister with her unharmed arm. This was not the time to be fangirling. Mehri sighed, but seemed to agree with her sister's judgement. "I mean, why'd you kidnap us?" Her act didn't fool the ninja, and they ignored her question.

Finally, Luna had enough sitting around. She grasped the moon charm on her hair tie and disappeared in a puff of smoke. All the ninja stared at where the girl had just been. She laughed from outside on the deck. "How did she get outside? It is illogical!" The white ninja wondered aloud.

"Moon Charm," Mehri muttered. The ninja looked at her, but said nothing. She grinned nervously. "So, uh, who are you guys?"

"I am Sensei Wu," the old man said. "And these are my students, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Kai's sister, Nya, and my nephew, Lloyd." Each ninja waved or nodded as their name was called. Sensei bent down towards the girl. "And who are you, young one?"

"I'm Mehri and that's my twin sister, Luna," Mehri told them.

"And could you explain to us why you two have powers?" Sensei Wu asked, glancing at Luna, who was examining the training course on the deck.

"It's a long story, so get comfortable," Mehri advised. "We have, um, special items. I have the sun items, Luna has the moon items. Each item has a ability or two, granting the possessor powers. First, there are the moon and sun charms. I wear mine as an earring, Luna wears hers as a hair tie. They give us the power to teleport, as you've witnessed.

"Then, there's the moon and sun staffs. They can shoot energy of either the sun or moon, and can also lift things off the ground without touching them, just pointing at the thing is enough.

"Then there's the moon and sun amulets. They grant us the power to fly and read minds. Sometimes we can even see the future vaguely!

"Lastly, we have the moon and sun gauntlets. They can deflect anything, like bullets and swords and such. Usually they're hidden under our sleeves though." Mehri sighed and bit her lip. "We're kinda in a weird predicament right now. We're being hunted by our enemies. Two boys, their names are Aaron and Blake. They possess the powers of Light and Darkness. Blake can shoot dark energy from his hands and can blend in the shadows. Like his brother, Aaron can shoot light energy from his hands and blend with the light. We were kinda hiding when you found us."

The ninja stared at the girl as if she were crazy. Then Luna popped back into the room with a puff of smoke. She was white as a sheet. Crumpling to her knees, she whispered, "They're here." And she passed out onto the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>This is pretty much a "explain everything about Luna and Mehri" chapter. FollowFav/Review. No flames, constructive criticism welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 4

Mehri's eyes widened. "Who's here?" The white ninja, Zane, asked.

"They are!" Mehri cried, impatiently. "Can someone tend to my sister? This thing has an infirmary, right?" Nya picked up the unconscious girl and (with the help of Jay, who was trying to make an impression) carried her to the infirmary. "This ship can fly, right?" The ninja nodded. "Well get it in the air!"

The ninja immediately ran around to get the ship off the ground. When Luna's down, Mehri takes charge, and you don't wanna mess with her. She looked out onto the deck and saw the last two people she wanted to see. She had a grim expression as she turned to the ninja. "I'll be right back, I hope. Watch, but only intervene if I'm hurt or dead." Without waiting for an answer, she touched her sun charm earring and teleported onto the deck.

"Mehri. Where's your coward of a sister?" Aaron asked. "Did I hurt her? Poor thing."

"She's not who you need to be worried about right now," Mehri stated, floating into the air.

"Crap, I forgot how she gets when Luna's down," Blake cursed under his breath.

Mehri pointed her staff at the boy. "Out of here before I force you out." When Blake stayed stationary, Mehri lifted him up with her staff. He struggled in mid air, and shot a blast at the girl. She dodged effortlessly. Then, with a flick of her wrist, the boy was flying through the air, screaming his head off. He landed with a splash in the water below. Mehri turned to Aaron. "Leave. Now."

"NO!" Aaron shot a blast at her. Mehri lifted her wrist and deflected the blast with her gauntlet. Aaron growled and disappeared. Mehri dropped to the deck, standing defensively. Aaron could blend with the light; his way of saying he could go invisible.

Mehri spun around and shot a blast. Aaron's figure rippled into view, ricocheting backwards. Mehri fist pumped, knowing she got him. He had obviously injured his leg when he hit the wall, for he couldn't stand. He shot a blast at Mehri, but it was easily deflected by her gauntlets. Mehri lifted him with her staff. "And don't come back," she told him, before flinging him into the water beside his brother.

Teleporting back inside, she found herself in the infirmary, beside her unconscious sister, Nya, and Jay. Nya and Jay looked startled, but Mehri ignored that. "How is she?" Mehri asked, reverting back to her quiet self.

"Broken arm, nothing too serious," Nya told the girl.

Mehri smiled. "Thank you both for helping us." She was glad that she and her sister now had a place to stay. This would make it much easier to stop Blake and Aaron from killing them. At least, Mehri hoped.

* * *

><p><strong>This just goes to show Mehri is not a wimp; she can be strong when needed. FollowFav/Review. No flames, constructive criticism welcomed.**


	5. Chapter 5

Aaron opened his eyes wearily. He looked around. He was on a deserted island. He remember that Mehri had kicked his butt. He noticed Blake pacing the beach, angrily. Aaron stood up and stretched, then walked over to his brother. Blake was trying to figure out a way off the island, but couldn't think of anything.

"Hello boys."

The brothers jumped at the voice. They looked around, but saw no one.

"Up here." A sort of floating blob-like thing came into view. The boys recognized it immediately.

"The Overlord!" Blake gasped. "I thought you were defeated!"

"I was forced out of Garmadon's body, yes. Defeated? No. And I'm looking for a little revenge. I hear you two need help killing someone, hmm?"

Aaron nodded. "Those stupid twins, Luna and Mehri. They possess the sun and moon items."

"Mehri just beat the crap out of us," Blake signed, rubbing his head. "And Luna's done it a thousand times before."

"What if I told you I could help you?" The Overlord asked.

The boys looked at each other. Every teen in Ninjago knew the story of the ninja. Lord Garmadon had been turned evil by the Great Devourer when he was a child. Then he was banished to the underworld. The ninja came along and tried to protect the golden weapons. They defeated the serpentine and Lord Garmadon's son, Lloyd. Later on, Lloyd became the Green Ninja, the ninja destined to defeat the dark lord. Then the Overlord came into the picture with his stone army, claiming he would help Garmadon. But in the end, he possessed the dark lord and was defeated by the Green Ninja. Or so they thought.

"How do we know you wouldn't possess us?" Blake asked, suspiciously.

"I couldn't possess both of you at once," the Overlord hissed.

A smile spread across the boy's faces. "It's a deal."

"Excellent."

* * *

><p><strong>You all thought the Overlord was dead, right? Do you think the boys should trust him? FollowFav/Review. No flames, constructive criticism welcomed.**


	6. on hiatus

**Sorry, I think Sun and Moon will be ON HIATUS for a bit . . .**

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysroryrsoryrosy!**

**I'm just a bit busy, and also, I've had to redo the chapter ****_fifteen times_****. FIFTEEN! ****_FIFTEEN!_**

**Sorry. So I'm just going to leave it for a bit, but I'm not discontinuing it or anything. IT WILL BE BACK!**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**eventually . . .**

**~~Mehri~~**


	7. Chapter 6

**YAY IT'S OFF HIATUS! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Luna forced her eyes open. There was a cast on her arm. She sat up immediately. <em>They beat the crap outta me!<em> She recalled that Mehri had been revealing their secret to everyone when she teleported outside and the idiot boys surprise attacked her! Her broken arm hadn't helped her much. She had barely gotten away.

She jumped out of bed and walked out onto the deck. The ninja were training. Mehri was there too, but seemed to just be surveying them. Once Luna was noticed, she was tackle hugged by her twin. Laughing, Luna embraced her sister. "Didja beat the crap out of 'em for me?" When Mehri nodded proudly, Luna hi-fived her. "You know me so well."

"Hey Luna," Nya smiled. "Are you doing any better? Anything hurt?"

"Nothing but my pride," Luna replied, jokingly. "Oh yeah, and my arm, but it doesn't really count." Nya and Mehri laughed. "So, are we any closer to defeating Aaron and Blake?"

"Not really," Mehri admitted. "We've been scanning for them, but it's like they dropped off the face of the earth. We can't find them."

Luna frowned. That didn't seem right. Where could they be? What place was unfindable? Wait . . . "What about the Dark Island?" The three girls just stared at each other for a second. Then it hit them at the same time. "It's so obvious!"

They ran into the bridge and Nya turned the ship towards the Dark Island. The only place in Ninjago that technically wasn't there.


End file.
